


Right Now You Can Stay

by SpearWorks



Series: Something Like Family [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Found Family, Post-Canon, Team Dynamics, Team RWBY as family, Team as Family, a bit - Freeform, i dont know how this happened, they’re hunteresses now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearWorks/pseuds/SpearWorks
Summary: Years after Salem’s defeat, Team RWBY is still alive and kicking; still each other’s support, no matter what.This is a look into that.





	Right Now You Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much this comes from me believing that platonic intimacy is a thing, and that Team RWBY sure as hell has it.

The four of them have a strange type of intimacy.

It confuses people sometimes; when Blake and Ruby crash down together on the nearest surface after a stressful hunt, or when they’re in public and Weiss nods off on Yang’s arm after too many nights of not sleeping.

They just fit together.

Not in the romantic way—with the exception of Blake and Yang who exchange passionate kisses that make Weiss roll her eyes and Ruby squeal in mock disgust.

They fit together in all the ways that truly matter, they knew that since they were teenagers trying to take on a world bigger than them by running away into a life that promises danger. 

Instead they found each other.

Weiss once told them that she never started living until she came to Beacon, the three of them thought she meant that the hunting gave her a purpose—and it did—but it was only later that they realized that she meant they were the catalyst.

(Maybe Weiss didn’t even realize it yet)

Blake agreed with Weiss that night, before she knew what she was agreeing to; a silent admittance that the sisters saved them from themselves, and that they saved each other from the worse of the lies that they were taught.

Some just don’t understand it, the amount of trust that you have to put into your team if you are a huntsmen. The deserts of Vacuo and the snowy plains on the outskirts of Atlas can destroy you, and through it all, you only have your teammates.

In some of their darkest moments of thinking, when they were camping out from a blizzard that was raging through Atlas’ mountains, the four of them started to wonder what made huntsmen leave or stay together.

Blake said that maybe the ones that stayed didn’t want to die alone in the wilderness, and the bluntness of it almost made Ruby flinch, but they had all grown up from the kids that fantasied about playing with scythes and swords bigger than them.

Weiss said that perhaps the ones that left didn’t have enough trust in each other, just a bad match that no amount of team bonding could fix.

If anyone else is thinking of Team STRQ, they doesn’t say anything, but they all understand that Raven Branwen will always be a sore spot for Yang.

Yang just shakes her head, not wanting to imagine a world where she found a new family only to lose it a few years later, instead she pulls out a flask with a grin.

She takes a chug, then passes it to Blake, who repeats the action and then gives it to Ruby. The three of them alternating who holds the flask, already knowing that Weiss would refuse, never one to drink.

The burning sensation helps fight the numbing cold that was eating away at most of them—though Weiss just laughed when they complained, saying “home sweet home” with slightly less sarcasm than she used to.

—————————-

A couple days later they return to the apartment that they bought together when Blake pointed out the impracticality of living separately. 

Ruby races ahead of them to flop on the couch, kicking off her shoes a second after, rose petals falling behind her that are quickly swatted away by Blake. Yang follows in her sister’s steps, dashing to the rug in front of the couch and practically lunging at it.

Weiss scoffs, taking the rifle off of Ruby’s hips before she accidentally shoots herself. She also taps Yang’s ankle in a silent gesture to take her shoes off.

Yang grumbles but complies, chucking them at the door, which would have been more of a problem if Blake wasn’t there, taking off her own shoes, but as it is, she catches Yang’s boots with ease.

After Weiss and Blake finish placing the weapons on the table, they join their partners, with Weiss pushing away Ruby’s feet, and Blake placing her back to the couch. 

Ruby reaches for the remote but Yang and Weiss slap her hand away at the same time, hitting each other in the process. All three of them glare at each other as they cradle their hands.

“You’re banned from movies, remember?” Weiss says as Yang nods in agreement. “You too, Yang.” She reminds.

Yang sticks out her tongue at Weiss. “Yeah, well so are you,” but speaks up again when Blake goes for the remote. “Wait, we banned Blake last time after she put on an adaptation of her smut stories.”

The four of them trade glances before Blake gives up with a sigh. “I’ll just put on TV. We’re going to fall asleep soon anyways.”

Three denials ring out, but she ends up being right.

Weiss zones out the sound of the TV soon after, and sure enough, falls asleep while half on top of Ruby. The sisters joining her only a bit after, and Blake is not far behind.

It’s familar for them, has been for years now, and will always be.

_Still fighting my demons, but I’ll follow, follow you down._

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of mood wiplash? I meant for this to be all serious, so I’m not sure how it works. Sorry. I’m not exactly happy with how this story ended, but it’s not too bad for something I did in roughly 30 minutes.
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed this, it makes my day!


End file.
